Стенограммы/Рарити идёт по следу!
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: О, Сасси Сэдлз, тебе нравится новая линия нарядов «Шик-мистик»? :Сасси Сэдлз: Ну разумеется, Рарити, она превосходна! Где в Эквестрии ты нашла вдохновение? :Рарити: О, я создала их, прочитав приключения Шедоу Спейд. Её истории полны загадки и тайны, а главное... там шикарные наряды! :Сасси Сэдлз: Это идеально! хлопок Что ты делаешь? :Рарити: напевает О, кое-что немного подправляю. на платье У Шедоу Спейд всё решают мельчайшие детали. И у меня тоже. Вот так! Теперь идеально. :открывается и захлопывается :Радуга Дэш: Привет, ребята, как у вас... :грохот :Рарити и Сасси Сэдлз: писк :Радуга Дэш: смех Простите. : :Радуга Дэш: стонет Простите, что уронила ваши манекены. :Сасси Сэдлз: Мы всё исправим очень быстро. Что ты делаешь в Кантерлоте? :Радуга Дэш: Я приехала на открытие королевского сада Принцессы Селестии. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ах, да! Ходят слухи, что сады особо пышные в этом сезоне. Я слышала, что их откроют Чудо-молнии с воздушным номером. :Рарити: Слухи не врут. И Радуга Дэш здесь, чтоб летать с ними. Увлекательно! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, вроде как увлекательно. Практически я не лечу. Я в Резерве: меня вызвали на случай, если кто-то из Чудо-молний не сможет выступить. :Рарити: Не будь такой скромницей. Из всех запасных выбрали только тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Это и правда довольно приятно. Я смогу пожить во дворце, пообщаться с Чудо-молниями и'' поесть вкусностей сегодня на ужине. Кстати, об ужине, ты же идёшь, да? :'Рарити': Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Шанс нарядиться, быть очаровательной и показать всем свой ''шик-мистик-кутюр? Не пропущу за все богатства Эквестрии. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично! Увидимся вечером! :закрывается :грохочут :открывается и захлопывается :грохот :Рарити: Оо, стразы пришли! хлопок Ах! Кошмар. О, произошла ошибка... Я заказала драконовую огранку, а это полировка копытом. :"Пэкедж Дил": Простите, но у меня много заказов на сегодня. Я вряд ли смогу быстро заменить ваш заказ. :Рарити: Ну конечно, не сможете. Ваша работа такая сложная. Если честно, я не знаю, как вы разбираетесь в своих заказах. :"Пэкедж Дил": смешок Да. Это довольно непросто, ведь все коробки... в форме коробок. :Рарити: О да, о, да, я это очень ценю. Но если бы вы могли втиснуть ещё одну маленькую доставочку, я была бы очень благодарна. :"Пэкедж Дил": смеётся Ну, ради вас, Рарити, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. :закрывается :Сасси Сэдлз: Рарити, ты можешь выпросить и конфеты у жеребёнка! :Рарити: О, смешок, это ерунда. Все пони любят комплименты. А теперь ты должна помочь мне выбрать платье на вечер. Что-нибудь из новой коллекции, конечно. :фоновая болтовня :Радуга Дэш: Пошли пожуём! :Рарити: нюхает Мм. это пахнет «Можжевеловым фениксом»? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. это брокколи! жуёт :Уинд Райдер: Да, «Можжевеловый феникс» — один из моих любимых одеколонов. :Рарити: О, мой тоже. Он мужественный и... :бьётся :Рарити: ...мягкий с лёгкими цветочными нотками и... :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Рарити! Ты что, не знаешь, кто это?! :Рарити: Джентльмен, разбирающийся в одеколонах и шарфах? :Радуга Дэш: Это Уинд Райдер! :Рарити: О! Приятно познакомиться! :Радуга Дэш: Ты не дала мне закончить! Он живая легенда! За ним рекорд Чудо-молний на Марафоне Мустангов! :Уинд Райдер: Ну, это было очень давно. Если честно, странно, что рекорд всё ещё за мной. :Спитфайр: Уинд Райдер, вижу, ты познакомился с Радугой Дэш! Она — многообещающий Резерв. Возможно, она побьёт твой рекорд. :Уинд Райдер: Да неужели? :Радуга Дэш: О, хе-хе, мне так далеко. Хе-хе, я быстрая, но мне не хватает сил лететь долго. :Спитфайр: А. не скромничай. Потренируешься и будешь бить все рекорды. :Уинд Райдер: Хе-хе. Что ж, приятно познакомиться. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает А не ещё приятнее, сэр. сдерживаемый смех Не могу поверить: встретила Уинд Райдера! :Мисти Флай: Да, он вернётся в строй, чтобы занять почётное место в центре нашего воздушного цветка завтра. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Правда? Это невероятно! Придётся смотреть на великолепного Уинд Райдера с трибун... Тренировка завтра будет такой скучной. :Рарити: Если хочешь, могу составить тебе компанию. :Радуга Дэш: Ты сможешь! Они всегда позволяют друзьям ходить на тренировки! :всплеск :Рарити: Мм, оо! :Радуга Дэш: Прости. Дай я почищу. и плюётся :Рарити: О, нет-нет, пятно из шёлка очень сложно вывести. Но не беспокойся. Я подготовилась! :Рарити: Это был шикарный ужин. Спасибо, что пригласила меня! Оо, ты остановилась в восточной башне? Тут лучший вид на Кантерлот! :Спитфайр: Повезло, правда? Что ж, нужно поспать перед тренировкой. :захлопывается :Радуга Дэш: Увидимся завтра, Рарити! :Рарити: Спокойной ночи! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Спасибо, что составила мне компанию, Рарити. Если бы тебя не было, не знаю, с кем бы сейчас я говорила. :всплеск :Соарин: Ты бы говорила со мной. Радуга Дэш, мама Спитфайр прислала записку. что она заболела. Спитфайр улетела заботиться о ней. :Радуга Дэш: Ах, о нет! Надеюсь, с её мамой всё хорошо! :Соарин: Я тоже. А пока ты нужна нам: ты займёшь её место. :Радуга Дэш: То есть, в самом шоу? :Соарин: Если Спитфайр не вернётся, да. :Радуга Дэш: Я тебя не подведу, Соарин! Даааа! Это так здорово! Вот дела, вот дела, вот дела! напевает Я полечу с Уинд Райдером, с Чудо-молниями, потому что я лучшая, я классная, и они это знают! на фоне О да, ага, ага... :Соарин: Э... Радуга Дэш? :Рарити: приглушённо Чшш! Пусть порадуется. :Рарити: Здравствуйте! Друг или семья? :Сторми Флэр: Семья. Моя дочь из Чудо-молний, но я не вижу её здесь. Ты знаешь Спитфайр? :Рарити: О, вы мама Спитфайр? Но я думала, что вы заболели. :Сторми Флэр: Что? :Рарити: Спитфайр получила от вас записку, что вы приболели; она поехала домой заботится о вас. :Сторми Флэр: Я не посылала записку. :Рарити: Это странно. :Соарин: Сторми Флэр? Вы разве не больны? Что происходит? :Сторми Флэр: Не знаю. Но я точно не посылала дочери записку. :Рарити: Может, кто-то послал Спитфайр фальшивую записку? :Мисти Флай: Но кто способен на такое? :Соарин: Кто-то, кто очень хотел убрать её из шоу. :Радуга Дэш: Зачем это понадобилось? :Уинд Райдер: Может, чтобы занять её место. :Радуга Дэш: Я?! Я бы не поступила так со Спитфайр! Почему вы решили, что это я? :Блейз: Я видел, как вы со Спитфайр ушли с ужина вместе. :Радуга Дэш: Мы жили по соседству во дворце! :Мисти Флай: И ты сказала, что готова на всё, чтобы летать с Уинд Райдером. :Радуга Дэш: Да, но я не имела в виду на что угодно. :Соарин: Спитфайр пришла ко мне в полночь и сказала, что поедет к маме. Где ты была тогда? :Радуга Дэш: Я в полночь спала... мне снился невероятный сон. Я летела над ареной вместе с Уинд Райдером и Чудо-молниями: как я мечтала... :вспыхивает :Радуга Дэш: ...а, э, неважно. Это не поможет. :шепчутся :Соарин: Радуга Дэш, если ты докажешь, что кто-то другой виноват в отъезде Спитфайр до начала шоу, то сможешь полететь с нами. А пока, Мисти Флай, Блейз, летите в дом Сторми Флейр, найдите Спитфайр и верните её назад. Радуге Дэш Предупреждаю: если ты послала письмо, правила тут ясны. Мне придётся изгнать тебя из Чудо-молний навсегда. Поняла? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Я поняла. Но как я докажу, что я не посылала письмо, которое я не посылала? :Рарити: Я помогу! Делом займётся детектив Рарити — мы разгадаем загадку быстрее, чем я меняю наряды! :Радуга Дэш: Да, а что это за костюм? :Рарити: Естественно, в этих шикарных нарядах я копирую Шедоу Спейд, и она сказала бы, что лучший способ доказать, что ты не посылала письмо,— это узнать, кто его послал. Первая остановка — место преступления! :в стиле нуар :Рарити: рассказывает Нас с Радугой Дэш ждал долгий путь. Ну, не очень долгий, потому что у меня было мало времени... Главное, что я приняла вызов. :открываются и закрываются :Рарити: рассказывает И вот я осматривала место преступления и при этом выглядела шикарно. нормально Наверное, это конверт от письма, пришедшего Спитфайр! нюхает Хмм. Это похоже на волосы из радужной гривы! :Радуга Дэш: глотает Это плохо. :Рарити: рассказывает Радуга Дэш начала волноваться, но я верила, что смогу оправдать её и найти настоящего преступника. :Радуга Дэш: Что ты делаешь? :Рарити: заикается Э, просто думаю о разном. рассказывает Радуга Дэш была права. Чтобы разгадать загадку, нужно было быть сосредоточенной. Нацеленной. На сто процентов на результа... нормально Оо! Дамасский узор на этих занавесках так изящен! О, а этот шёлковый шнур... он... :Радуга Дэш: У нас нет времени смотреть на декор! Меня выгонят из Чудо-молний, если мы не расследуем дело! :Рарити: Я знаю, Радуга: я цепляюсь за дело, как шарм за браслет! Вот что я думаю: кто-то должен был принести Спитфайр это письмо, а значит, кто-то его видел. :Рарити: У меня к вам несколько вопросов, и, я уверена, как только мы всё выясним, мы... :Радуга Дэш: Давай, Рарити, времени мало! стражнику Где вы были вчера ровно в полночь?! :Стражник 1: Мы были тут, охраняли вход в холл, как и положено. :Радуга Дэш: Ну конечно. :Стражник 1: Я говорю тебе: мы были тут всю ночь, никто не входил и не выходил из холла. :Спирхед: Не считая тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Что ты хочешь сказать?! :Спирхед: В северо-западном крыле только две комнаты: твоя и Спитфайр. Значит, единственная пони, у кого был доступ к этому крылу,— это ты. :Рарити: рассказывает Воды начали мутнеть. Тактика Радуги Дэш была, хм, нелепой. Тут нужен другой подход. нормально Давайте теперь продолжу я''! У вас такая сложная работа. Наверное, вам иногда становится очень... скучно. :'Стражник 1': Это так. Я пересчитал все триста сорок пять болтов потолочной плитки. :'Рарити': И конечно, охранник во дворце — такая неблагодарная работа. Я не говорю, что так было, но ''если бы сделали перерыв, это было бы заслуженно. :Стражник 1: Да, ты права. Нас редко благодарят за работу. :Спирхед: За исключением вчерашнего вечера: кто-то оставил нам торт. Вот мы и прервались, чтобы съесть его. :Рарити: Что это был за торт? :Спирхед: Вишнёвый со сладким кремом. :Рарити: С какой глазурью, с ванильной? :Стражник 1: Шоколадной. :Рарити: А торт украшен кремовыми розочками? :Стражник 1: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Ах, неважно, как он был украшен! :Рарити: рассказывает Радуга Дэш сомневалась в моих методах. Но я-то знала, что делаю. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? :Рарити: О, о, о. Я сказала это вслух? :Радуга Дэш: Теперь даже я'' думаю, что виновна! Я правда ''хотела летать в этом шоу! А если я написала записку во сне?! Ты знаешь, что я делаю во сне?! Я не знаю! :Рарити: Успокойся, Радуга Дэш. Мы разберёмся. В Кантерлоте есть лишь одно место, где пекут вишнёво-шоколадный торт с кремовыми розочками, и это... :Рарити: ...Кондитерская и чай Синнамон Чай! :Синнамон Чай: Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? :Рарити: Нам нужен лучший шоколадно-вишнёвый торт с кремовыми розочками в городе! :Синнамон Чай: О, значит, вы пришли по адресу! Только у нас есть шоколадно-вишнёвый торт со сладкими кремовыми розочками! :Рарити: О нет. Его кто-то уже купил! Кому же так повезло? :Синнамон Чай: хлопок Я даже не могу сказать! :Рарити: Почему? Потому что это был кто-то знаменитый? :Синнамон Чай: Нет... потому что это было непонятно! Она была в плаще, очках, шляпе и шарфе на лице. И я очень хорошо помню, что у неё был низкий, хриплый голос. :Радуга Дэш: Что значит хриплый? :Синнамон Чай: Ну, похожий на ваш. :Радуга Дэш: глотает :Рарити: Если вы ещё что-то помните, говорите. :Синнамон Чай: У меня есть для вас информация! Пони, купившая торт, устроила скандал, когда шоколад случайно попал на её шарф! :Рарити: Это ужасно! Какого цвета был шарф? :Синнамон Чай: Белый! Нет, скорее, он был бежевый... :Рарити: Не может быть! :Радуга Дэш: Как ты можешь говорить о моде в такой момент! :Рарити: Радуга. не паникуй. Ты должна доверять мне. :Радуга Дэш: Доверять тебе?! Ты больше времени тратила на смену одежды, чем пыталась помочь мне! Мне конец! :Рарити: Ничего подобного! Пошли! :Рарити: рассказывает Ясно, что Радуга Дэш была расстроена, а у меня уже все цыплята были посчитаны. Кроме одного. :крякает :Рарити: рассказывает Ей это не понравится, но есть лишь один способ узнать, права ли я. :дождь :открывается :Блейз: Мы искали везде: Спитфайр не было в доме родителей! :Сторми Флэр: Где же он может быть? :открывается :молнии :Рарити: Я нашла преступника! :Соарин: глотает :Рарити: Кто-то отослал Спитфайр и подставил Радугу Дэш. И это был не кто иной, как... Уинд Райдер! :молнии :выражают удивление :Радуга Дэш: Рарити, как ты можешь говорить, что Уинд Райдер подставил меня! Он же живая легенда, о чём ты?! :Рарити: Все улики указывают на него! :Радуга Дэш: Какие у тебя улики? Ты спрашивала про торт, восхищалась дизайном и много раз меняла наряды! :Рарити: Дай я объясню. Я никогда не поверю, что это ты отправила домой Спитфайр. И когда мы нашли твои волосы в её комнате, я поняла, что они не выпадали. Их... отрезали! Никто не теряет волосы пучком. И посмотрите на края. Это прямая линия! Ясно, что их отрезали ножницами, а значит, кто-то их подкинул! Потом, при осмотре комнаты, я почувствовала запах от конверта. «Можжевельниковый феникс», любимый одеколон Уинд Райдера! Затем, в холле замка, я заметила, что одни занавески, не подвязаны шнурком, а значит, кто-то за ними прятался! Возможно, после того, как подбросили письмо? :Уинд Райдер: «Можжевеловый феникс» — популярный парфюм — кто угодно мог потрогать занавески. :Рарити: Именно поэтому я допросила охранников! Они стояли на посту на входе в холл всю ночь, не считая короткого времени, когда кто-то оставил им торт. Торт, который заказала девушка-пони с хриплым голосом! Тот, кто заказал торт, испачкал бежевый шарф шоколадом; я не могла не заметить, что шарф Райдера завязан на тугой узел, а не наброшен свободно, как обычно! Почему так? Может, он прячет шоколадное пятно?! :ахают :Уинд Райдер: Это абсурд. Чудо-молнии, вы же не верите её словам? :Рарити: Просто признайте — вы подставили Радугу Дэш так же, как поставили пятно на шарф! :Уинд Райдер: Ладно! Ты меня подловила! Это сделал я! :Радуга Дэш: Но почему, Уинд Райдер?! Потому что я взяла последний брокколи на ужине, а вы его очень хотели? :Рарити: Нет. Просто он боялся, что ты побьёшь его рекорд дальности полёта! Я слышала, что он сказал, когда Спитфайр намекнула, что ты побьёшь его рекорд. Он сказал — цитата: "Ха". Это вежливый смех, так смеёшься, когда тебе невесело. :Уинд Райдер: Я решил: если Радугу Дэш выгонят из Чудо-молний, рекорд останется за мной. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? Это просто ужасно. А я думала, вы самый лучший из Чудо-молний. Теперь нет. :Уинд Райдер: Я сделал всё, чтобы защитить свой рекорд! Иногда мне приходится играть грязно, чтобы быть лучше! :Радуга Дэш: Чудо-молнии совсем не такие. :Соарин: Она права! Чудо-молнии заботятся друг о друге! Кстати, где Спитфайр? :Уинд Райдер: Я послал ей письмо от имени Сторми Флэр. Написал, что у неё пегасит, и вылечить его может лишь ледяной ирис Кристальных гор. :Радуга Дэш: Неудивительно, что её так долго нет. Ледяные ирисы почти не найти весной! :Соарин: Кристальные горы слишком далеко, чтобы можно было вернуться к открытию королевского сада! Радуга Дэш, ты полетишь вместо Спитфайр! :Радуга Дэш: Но Спитфайр не должна это пропустить! Я её приведу! :Соарин: Но ты не успеешь вовремя! :Радуга Дэш: Тогда не будем медлить! :Блейз: Радуги Дэш ещё нет! :Рарити: Не паникуй. Я знаю Радугу Дэш: она справится. :открывается :Спитфайр: задыхается :Соарин: Спитфайр, ты вернулась! Ты всё же успела! :Спитфайр: задыхается Я бы не успела, если бы Радуга так быстро меня не нашла! У меня было время вернуться! :Радуга Дэш: Рарити, без тебя я бы не справилась. Прости, что я в тебе сомневалась. Но почему ты не говорила, что ты делаешь? :Рарити: Не хотелось тебя обнадёживать, а я не была уверена, пока не увидела шоколадное пятно. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, что верила в меня, даже когда я сомневалась в тебе. Я плохой друг, да? :Рарити: Вообще-то, ты хороший друг. Ты вернула Спитфайр, хотя из-за этого не полетишь сегодня. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Однажды у меня будет шанс. :Спитфайр: Может, сегодня. Не хочешь занять место Уинд Райдера на шоу? :Уинд Райдер: Что, нет! Вы не можете так поступать! Я один из лучших Чудо-молний в истории! :Спитфайр: Уже нет. За попытку подставить Радугу Дэш я лишаю тебя членства в Чудо-молниях! :Соарин: Радуге Дэш Ну, ты согласна лететь с нами? :Радуга Дэш: Согласна ли?! Урааа! Да-да-да-да, ууу, да, о да... :Соарин: Э, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: голос Я иду! :Рарити: рассказывает И моя подруга получила свою минуту славы. Она оказалась в центре воздушного цветка. А что получила я? Я получила шанс продемонстрировать свою коллекцию «Мистик-шик»! :Сторми Флэр: Очень мило, дорогая. :Рарити: Ой, я опять это сказала вслух? :в стиле нуар во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : Rarity: Oh, Sassy Saddles, don't you just love my new''Femme Mystique Chic'' line of gowns? : Sassy Saddles: gasps Sequins and sashes, Rarity, they're exquisite! Where in Equestria did you find the inspiration? : Rarity: Oh, I modeled them after the adventures of Shadow Spade. Her stories are always full of mystery and suspense and, best of all... fabulous costumes! : Sassy Saddles: They're perfect! beat What are you doing? : Rarity: humming Oh, uh, just making some minor adjustments. on dress Shadow Spade believes it all comes down to attention to detail. And so do I. There! Now it's perfect. : slams open : Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, how's it— : crash : Rarity and Sassy Saddles: squealing : Rainbow Dash: laughing My bad. : song : Rainbow Dash: groans Sorry I messed up your dress thingy. : Sassy Saddles: Nothing we can't fix in a stitch. What are you doing in Canterlot? : Rainbow Dash: I'm here for Princess Celestia's royal garden opening tomorrow. : Sassy Saddles: Oh, yes! Rumor has it the gardens are especially lush this season. I heard that the Wonderbolts will be kicking things off with an aerial display. : Rarity: You heard right. And Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them. So exciting! : Rainbow Dash: Well, kind of exciting. Technically, I'm not flying. I'm just the lucky Reserve who was called in to be the backup flyer in case a Wonderbolt can't perform. : Rarity: Oh, don't be so modest. Out of all the Reserves, you were the one chosen. : Rainbow Dash: It is pretty sweet. And I do get to stay in the castle, hang out with the Wonderbolts, and eat awesome food at the dinner tonight. Speaking of the dinner, you're still coming, right? : Rarity: Heavens, yes! A chance to dress up, be charming and show off my newest femme mystique couture? I wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: Great! See ya tonight! : closes : rattling : slams open : crash : Rarity: Ooh, the rhinestones I ordered! beat Oh, my. Oh, there's been a mistake... I ordered dragon-cut stones, and these are hoof-polished. : "Package Deal": I'm sorry, but I've got a full load of deliveries today. I'm not sure I have time to redo your order. : Rarity: Of course you don't. Your job is so difficult. Honestly, I don't know how you keep all of those orders straight. : "Package Deal": chuckle It is pretty tough, what with the boxes all being... box-shaped. : Rarity: Oh, y—oh yes, and I very much appreciate it. But if there was any way you could squeeze in one more little delivery, I would be eternally grateful. : "Package Deal": nervously Well, for you, Rarity, I'll see what I can do. : closes : Sassy Saddles: Rarity, you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy! : Rarity: Oh, chuckles, it was nothing. Nopony minds a compliment. Now, you simply must help me pick out an outfit for tonight. Something from the new collection, of course. : background chatter : Rainbow Dash: Let's grab some grub! : Rarity: sniffs Mm, is that Juniper Phoenix I smell? : Rainbow Dash: No, it's broccoli! chewing : Wind Rider: Yeah, Juniper Phoenix is one of my favorite stallion colognes. : Rarity: Oh, mine as well. It's masculine and yet— : smashes : Rarity: —soft with the barest hint of floral notes and— : Rainbow Dash: hushed Rarity! Don't you know who this is?! : Rarity: A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves? : Rainbow Dash: It's Wind Rider! : Rarity: Oh! So nice to meet you! : Rainbow Dash: You didn't let me finish! He's a living legend. He holds the Wonderbolt record in the Mustang Marathon! : Wind Rider: Well, that was a long time ago. Honestly, I can't believe I still hold the record. : Spitfire: Wind Rider, I see you met Rainbow Dash! She's one of our most promising Reserves. She just might beat your record. : Wind Rider: Really now? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, heh, I'm nowhere near as good as you. I mean, I'm fast, but I don't have the endurance to go long distances. : Spitfire: Ah, don't be modest. A little practice and you'll be beating records in no time. : Wind Rider: Heh-heh. Well, it's nice to meet you fillies. : Rainbow Dash: sighs Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir. laughter I can't believe I just met Wind Rider! : Misty Fly: Yeah, he's coming out of retirement to take the spot of honor in the center of our aerial flower formation tomorrow. : Rainbow Dash: gasps Really? That's incredible! Guess I'll just watch Wind Rider being awesome from the sidelines... Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring. : Rarity: I don't suppose I'' could keep you company? : '''Rainbow Dash': You could! They always let friends and family come watch practices! : splash : Rarity: Mm, ooh! : Rainbow Dash: Oops. Heh, sorry about that. Lemme help you clean that up. and spits : Rarity: Uh, no-no, it's almost impossible to get stains out of silk. But not to worry. I've come prepared! : Rarity: That dinner was absolutely divine. Thanks for inviting me! Ooh, you're staying in the east tower? Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot! : Spitfire: How lucky are we? Well, we better get some shuteye before practice. : shuts : Rainbow Dash: See you tomorrow, Rarity! : Rarity: Good night! : Rainbow Dash: sighs Thanks for keeping me company, Rarity. If you weren't here, well, I don't know who I'd be talking to right now. : splat : Soarin: Eh, you'd be talkin' to me. Rainbow Dash, Spitfire's mom sent a message that she was sick. She had to leave to take care of her. : Rainbow Dash: gasps Oh, no! I hope her mom's okay! : Soarin: Me too. In the meantime, we need you to fly in her place. : Rainbow Dash: L-Like, in the actual show? : Soarin: Unless Spitfire comes back, yes. : Rainbow Dash: I won't let you down, Soarin! squeals This is the best thing ever! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! sing-song I'm gonna get to fly with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, 'cause I'm the bestest and I'm awesome and they know it! under Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh... : Soarin: Uh... Rainbow Dash? : Rarity: hushed Shh! Let her have this, darling. : Rarity: Hello there! Friend or family? : Stormy Flare: Family. My daughter's a Wonderbolt, but I don't see her up there. Do you know Spitfire? : Rarity: Ooh, you're Spitfire's mum? But I thought you were sick. : Stormy Flare: What? : Rarity: Well, Spitfire got a note from you saying you weren't feeling well, and she went home to take care of you. : Stormy Flare: I didn't send a note. : Rarity: That's so strange. : Soarin: Stormy Flare? Aren't you supposed to be sick? 'Kay, what's happening? : Stormy Flare: I don't know. But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note. : Rarity: Could somepony have sent Spitfire a fake note? : Misty Fly: Who would do such a thing? : Soarin: Somepony who wanted her out of the show, I suppose. : Rainbow Dash: Why would anypony want that? : Wind Rider: Maybe so they could take her spot. : Rainbow Dash: Me?! I would never do that to Spitfire! Why would you think it was me? : Blaze: I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together. : Rainbow Dash: We were room neighbors in the castle! : Misty Fly: And you did say you'd do anything to fly with Wind Rider. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but I didn't mean anything. : Soarin: Spitfire came by my room and told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight. Where were you then? : Rainbow Dash: I was asleep at midnight... having this totally amazing dream. There I was at the arena flying with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, like I've always wanted to— : flashes : Rainbow Dash: —ah, eh, never mind. Not helping. : whispering : Soarin: Rainbow Dash, if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance before the start of the show, then you can still fly with us. In the meantime, Misty Fly, Blaze, head over to Stormy Flare's house and try to find Spitfire and bring her back. Rainbow Dash I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever. Understand? : Rainbow Dash: sighs I understand. But how am I gonna prove I didn't send a letter that I didn't send? : Rarity: With me! Detective Rarity is on the case, and we are going to get to the bottom of this faster than my costume change! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what's with the getup? : Rarity: Obviously, I am channeling Shadow Spade through these gorgeous garments, and she would say that the best way to prove that you didn't send the letter is to find out whoever did. First stop – the scene of the crime! : music plays : Rarity: narrating We had a long road ahead of us, Rainbow Dash and I. Well, not too long because we didn't have much time, but the point is... I was up for the challenge. : opening and closing : Rarity: narrating There I was, surveying the crime scene, and looking très chic while doing it. normally This must be the envelope for the letter Spitfire got! sniffs Hmm. These look like hairs from a rainbow mane! : Rainbow Dash: gulps That's not good. : Rarity: narrating Rainbow Dash was getting antsy, but I had faith I could clear her name and find the real culprit. : Rainbow Dash: What are you doing? : Rarity: stammers Uh, just thinking thoughts. narrating Rainbow Dash was right. In order to solve the mystery, we had to be focused. Driven. One hundred percent in the— normally Ooh! The damask pattern on these curtains is exquisite! Oh, and this velvet rope-holder – oh, it's just— : Rainbow Dash: We don't have time to look at the décor! They're gonna kick me out of the Wonderbolts unless we solve this thing! : Rarity: I know, Rainbow, and I'm on this case like a charm on a bracelet! Here's what I'm thinking: somepony had to bring Spitfire that letter, which means somepony must have seen them! : Rarity: I just have a few questions for you, and I'm sure once we get some things cleared up, we'll— : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Rarity, we don't have all day! a guard Where were you on the night of last night at midnight?! : Castle Guard 1: We were here, guarding the hallway entrance like we were supposed to. : Rainbow Dash: A likely story. : Castle Guard 1: I'm telling you, we were there all night, and no one went in or out of that hallway. : Spearhead: Except for you. : Rainbow Dash: What are you tryin' to say?! : Spearhead: Just that there are only two rooms in the northwest wing: yours and Spitfire's. So the only other pony who had access to that wing was you. : Rarity: narrating The waters were getting choppy. Rainbow Dash's tactics were, well, horrid. It was time for another approach. normally Perhaps I'' should take it from here! You castle guards have such a difficult job. I'm guessing that at times it can be rather... boring. : '''Castle Guard 1': It is. I've counted all three hundred and forty five bolts in the ceiling tiles two hundred and ninety three times! : Rarity: And of course being a castle guard can be thankless work. I'm not saying you did, but if you took a break, you more than deserved it. : Castle Guard 1: Oh, you're right. We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do. : Spearhead: Except for last night when somepony was nice enough to leave a cake for us. So we did take one little break when we ate that cake. : Rarity: What kind of cake was it? : Spearhead: Cherry with a custard filling. : Rarity: Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate? : Castle Guard 1: Chocolate. : Rarity: Was the base of the cake decorated with buttercream rosettes? : Castle Guard 1: It was. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, who cares how it was decorated?! : Rarity: narrating Rainbow Dash was questioning my methods. But I knew what I was doing. : Rainbow Dash: Do you? : Rarity: Oh, oh, oh. Did I say that one out loud? : Rainbow Dash: I mean, even I'' think I'm guilty at this point! I really ''did want to fly in that show! What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?! Do you know what I do when I sleep?! Because I sure don't! : Rarity: Oh, calm down, Rainbow Dash. We'll get to the bottom of this. There's only one bakery in Canterlot that makes a chocolate cherry cake with custard filling and buttercream frosting rosettes and that's... : Rarity: ...Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop! : Cinnamon Chai: Hello, how can I help you? : Rarity: I've heard you have the best chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town! : Cinnamon Chai: Ah, you travel in the right circles! We have the only chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town! : Rarity: Oh, no. But somepony's already bought it! Who was the lucky pony? : Cinnamon Chai: beat I can't even say! : Rarity: Why? Because it was somepony famous? : Cinnamon Chai: No... because it was hard to tell! She was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around her head that covered most of her face. But I do remember she had a really deep, raspy voice. : Rainbow Dash: What do you mean, raspy? : Cinnamon Chai: Well, kinda like yours. : Rainbow Dash: gulps : Rarity: If there's anything else you can remember, dish. : Cinnamon Chai: Well, have I got a story for you! The pony who bought the cake threw a big fit when she accidentally got chocolate ganache on her scarf! : Rarity: That's terrible! What color was the scarf? : Cinnamon Chai: White! No, maybe more an ivory... : Rarity: You don't say! : Rainbow Dash: I can't believe you're talking fashion at a time like this! : Rarity: Rainbow, don't panic. I need you to trust me. : Rainbow Dash: Trust you?! You've spent more time changing clothes than trying to help me! I'm doomed! : Rarity: No, you're not! Come on! : Rarity: narrating Rainbow Dash was obviously upset, but I had all my ducks in a row. Except one. : quacks : Rarity: narrating She was not going to like it, but there was only one way to find out if my suspicions were correct. : pouring : opens : Blaze: We looked everywhere, but Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house! : Stormy Flare: Where could she be? : opens : cracks : Rarity: I have found the culprit! : Soarin: gulps : Rarity: Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it. And that pony was none other than...Wind Rider! : cracks : expressing surprise : Rainbow Dash: Rarity, I can't believe you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me! He's a living legend, for pony's sake! : Rarity: All the evidence points to him! : Rainbow Dash: Peh! What evidence could you possibly have? All you did was ask about cake, admire décor, and change outfits a gazillion times! : Rarity: Let me explain. I never believed you would send Spitfire away. When we found the rainbow hairs in Spitfire's room, I could tell they didn't fall out. They... were cut! Nopony loses hair in a chunk. And look at the ends. It's a straight line! They were clearly cut with shears, which means somepony planted it! Then when we were examining Spitfire's room, I smelled something on the envelope. Juniper Phoenix, Wind Rider's cologne of choice! Then, in the castle hallway, I noticed some of the damask curtains fell out of their velvet rope-holder, indicating that somepony had been hiding behind them! Perhaps after they dropped off the fake letter? : Wind Rider: Juniper Phoenix is a very popular fragrance, and anypony could have moved those curtains. : Rarity: Precisely why I questioned the castle guards! They were at their post at the entrance to the hallway all night, except for a small window of time when somepony brought them cake. A cake that was ordered by a girl pony with a raspy voice! Whoever ordered the cake got a chocolate stain on her ivory scarf, and I couldn't help but notice that Wind Rider's scarf is tied in a tight Windsor knot instead of its usual loose slipknot! And why is that? Is it to hide the chocolate stain?! : gasping : Wind Rider: Ah, this is preposterous. Wonderbolts, you don't believe a word of this, right? : Rarity: Just admit it – you're as guilty of framing Rainbow Dash as you are of ruining that ivory scarf! : Wind Rider: Ah, fine! You caught me! I did it! : Rainbow Dash: But why, Wind Rider?! Was it because I took the last broccoli at the dinner and you really,really wanted it? : Rarity: No. It was because he was afraid that you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record! I heard him when Spitfire said you were close to breaking his record. He said, and I quote, 'Heh-heh'. That's the polite but disingenuous laugh you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not. : Wind Rider: I thought if I could get Rainbow Dash kicked out of the Wonderbolts forever, my record could be preserved. : Rainbow Dash: Really? That is so not cool. And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt ever. Until now. : Wind Rider: I did what I had to do to protect my record! Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best! : Rainbow Dash: That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about. : Soarin: She's right! Wonderbolts look out for each other! Which reminds me, where is Spitfire? : Wind Rider: I sent her the letter pretending to be Stormy Flare. I told her I had Pegasitis, and the only cure is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains. : Rainbow Dash: No wonder she's been gone so long. Ice irises are almost impossible to find in spring! : Soarin: The Crystal Mountains are too far for anypony to make it there and back before the royal garden opening! Rainbow Dash, we need you to fly in Spitfire's place! : Rainbow Dash: But Spitfire shouldn't have to miss this! I'm gonna get her! : Soarin: But you'll never make it in time! : Rainbow Dash: Then there's no time to lose! : Blaze: Rainbow Dash is still gone! : Rarity: Oh, don't panic. If I know Rainbow Dash, she'll come through. : opens : Spitfire: panting : Soarin: Spitfire, you're back! I can't believe you made it! : Spitfire: of breath I wouldn't have, if Rainbow hadn't found me so fast! Gave me enough time to fly back! : Rainbow Dash: Rare, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me what you were doing? : Rarity: Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure, and I couldn't be sure until I saw that chocolate stain. : Rainbow Dash: Thank you for believing in me, even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend, huh? : Rarity: Actually, you're quite a good friend. You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today. : Rainbow Dash: sighs I'll get my chance one day. : Spitfire: Or today. How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show? : Wind Rider: Uh, w-w-what? Y-You can't do this to me! I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was! : Spitfire: Not anymore. For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolts status! : Soarin: Rainbow Dash So, would you like to fly with us? : Rainbow Dash: Would I?! Woo-hoo! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, aww yeah... : Soarin: Uh, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: noise Coming! : Rarity: narrating So my friend got her moment in the sun. Or the center of an aerial flower, as the case may be. And as for me? I got a chance to show off my ''Femme Mystique Chic collection!'' : Stormy Flare: That's nice, dear. : Rarity: Oh, did I say that out loud? : music plays over credits en:Transcripts/Rarity Investigates! Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон